Heart Triggering Moments
by PaLpABle-TrAnQUiLitY
Summary: Her father, the russian mafia leader, trained her since childhood and forced her to participate in the mafias illegal activities.He, a member of another legal gang, cracks and kills any person who has a role in any sort of mafia activities.full summery in
1. The Festival

A/N: Hello folks, I'm troublesome girl, and with my dear friend we transformed into a more established force called troublesome girls. Makes sense, huh? He he. Well I hope you like the idea of this story which will cover things that happen in our daily life. I repeat I hope you like it, and if you have any good and decent and non-lemon idea I will be more than glad to accept it and include it in my story.

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto…If I did, then lee and guy would have been eliminated a VERY long time ago.

Heart triggering moments

Chapter 1: The festival

"Sakura?" I looked around and saw my brother approaching me with a big smile glistening off his young wrinkle-less face. "Yes Seth, What do you want?" I asked him. "Can you comb my hair pleease its quite taangled!" He whined. "Sure sweetie." I beamed at him. He turned his back to me, and kneeled down. I took the comb, and started brushing his hair. He had short black hair, which was glossy. In addition, he had big sparkling green eyes that matched mine. When I was done, I handed him the brush and headed for the front door, predicting that he will follow.

"Sakura?" I turned around, and looked at him again; he was precisely standing where I left him. "What is it?"I required from him a little bit annoyed for I wasn't a very patient person. "Do you think, that dad will allow us, to go to the festival?" he asked with fear, he looked as if he wanted me to comfort him and to make him forget about the misery he was living "I mean what if he discovers about our discreet?" he added, I was scared just like him of the consequences, but he was my only brother and I had to protect him I had to be the optimistic and hopeful one, for he was still young. I had to give him happiness for our source of motherly love and happiness had died away…a very long time ago.

"Don't be scared, I will protect you I won't let him kick you!" I smiled at him and tried to sound sure and unwavering. He scanned my mask for a long second but then smiled the smile which melted my heart with sorrow and grief, I just could not accept the fact that my brother was living without a mother, and then he proceeded to giggle as I mimicked my father by kicking the invisible air- although it wouldn't have been _that_ funny if he kicked us in real. After I was pleased with my work by retrieving my brother's mood, we both put our shoes on, and went outside. When we stepped out of the door, we were bid by the warmth of our house, but nonetheless welcomed by the cold breeze of the night.

My brain was quite busy functioning as I -as always- was thinking too much. Three things were the major issues that were on my mind right then: First, I was afraid of the fact that our father might discover our small _trip _because as I recall last time he was about to discover our flee to the festival but we said that we ran out of supplies. Second, my brother had started asking me about my mom and where she is and what I should tell him when I don't know either, and it just hurts when I realize that our mom left us without a trace to follow her. Third and the final is that I failed my -_peep_- geometry exam. And god knows what _reward_ is waiting for me. Our father had _nicely_ pointed out to us that we had to have perfect grades and be "distinctive" as he always said.

I could see the big riding wheel coming into sight. Seth was practically prancing around babbling about what he would ride first. He was holding my hand and I could feel the love, welcome and innocence radiating from him. He was so young to live without good parents, Seth needed love, Seth needed comfort; In addition he needed care. However I was the only source for love, comfort and care. Because our dad was not the dad you would wish for, he did not care what happened to his children, he just wanted to control us and show us pain. In other words he was heartless. I am not very sure what the reason is but I don't hold a grudge against him, how much he tortured us, because he is still our father and he must have a reason for whatever he is doing. Maybe he is like that because he lost his wife, the one woman he shared his mysterious life with. Life is rather hard, but all the mistakes we do teach us to not do it again and prepares us for a better future with less mistakes, and better personality…

BUMP

I staggered backwards but lost my balance then fell on the rough cold floor. Then I realized that I bumped into something or someone, I reflexively stretched my hand and started rubbing my throbbing ass. "You should stop thinking too much and pay more attention to where you are heading, pinkie" murmured some kid, I'm sure it was a male-I mean come on who does not recognize a male's voice. I stopped rubbing, and my eyes flew to the kid's face. He was taller than me by little; he had black hair with shades of navy blue, which reflected his eyes that were dark, too, although his skin was not dark like everything dark about him because he had light skin. He stretched his hand I took it, then he pulled me up, I regained my balance, and stared at him, he was not alone. He was with another kid- probably a friend- and let me tell you he looked like an _orange_. The _orange _looked at me and said- well rather shouted "'sup girl, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you, and this teme over here"-which the kid through a glare at his friend-"His name is Uchiha Sasuke" the kid smiled. Naruto had very beautiful eyes with a hue of light-blue with blonde spiky hair that was short but suited him well.

I smiled at both of them and introduced myself "I'm Haruno Sakura, and this is my brother Haruno Seth, nice to meet you both". Then I realized that I had bumped into the kid and he had called me pinkie, well he had an excuse, he did not know my name so I did not get angry. I looked at him then apologized "I'm sorry I bumped into you I was thinking too much, and my sight was clouded by my thoughts", "yeah, believe me she does that always, she just thinks too much" Seth explained. Sasuke shook his head then smiled "no problem, that happens to everyone.". Then Naruto looked at me and questioned "How old are you Sakura –Chan?" "I'm ten years old" I answered. "Cool we are ten, too" He said. "Why does no one ask about my age? I'm a human too you know, Humph" My brother complained while he turned his head to the side. Sasuke kneeled in front of him and said "How old are you Seth?" Seth brightened up and answered "I'm six" he lifted six miniscule fingers as to show his bright intelligence. "Your brother is adorable, pinkie" complemented sasuke as he stood up and ruffled Seth's hair.

SLAM

A door was carefully opened –pfft yeah right let me correct that- a poor door was harshly slammed open with a brutal force that practically made the wall-in-contact collapse from fear and the strong contact. A big and manly figure stepped inside and scanned the house in an instant, when he found nobody he growled "Sakura…you'll _pay_ for this".

"There you go young lady, congrats" The nice man handed me my price, which was a big, cute and fluffy penguin. "Thanks, I guess it was luck", I said as I cuddled the penguin, they were my favorite animals. "Oh no, I observed you carefully, you shoot well, I'm sure you have a natural talent, use it well and you will be one of the best snipers in history, but keep in mind use it for good" he advised, then smiled friendly. "I'll keep that in mind, one day when we'll meet you'll see how good I am, I won't disappoint you I will use my talent well and practice, thank you again", I waved and dashed him a smile as I walked towards my friends. It was nice for a human to know that they have a special talent and unique from the ones around you. I couldn't hide he smile that was spread across my face, I liked the idea of me sniping and helping people. I could imagine myself saving some people, coming out of some sort of smoke with a child in my arms and Seth by my side telling me how proud he wa-"Sakura-Chan you're thinking _again_", whined Naruto while he threw his hands in the air as if to emphasize the exasperation. "Well Naruto and you are not thinking again, it's not healthy you know", I said rather annoyed while he flashed me a toothy grin. I just admired Naruto he was such a friend, standing there with a smile when you need him although I just met him couple of hours ago, but I could tell from his personality. I made my way beside him and we walked together searching for Seth and Sasuke. "You know Sakura-Chan you are the nicest girl I have ever met, it seems that you really care for the people around you", he complemented sheepishly. "You mean Seth?" I questioned.

Before I could answer water was splashed on Naruto, me and my CLOTHES. I looked around ready to shove a freaking fist down somebody's throat but then I saw Sasuke cautiously stepping backwards with a grin on his face and an empty bottle in hand. I looked around to find any sort of tool to pay back, to my luck I saw a small store with golden fishes in big bags full of water, and quickly I went to the store keeper and bought a bag with a golden fish in it. Relaying on my reflexes I hastily opened the bag and threw it at Sasukes face, he opened his mouth as to say don't dare but it was too late after a second he was drenched in water and the golden fish entered his gaping mouth and then he fell to the ground.

I stepped nearer and looked at him with a BIG smile on my face and then I smiled "true it is when they say that revenge is sweet" "you'll pay Sakura, but honestly I did not think you will throw at me water with a golden fish in it I mean seriously aren't girls supposed to feel sorry for a golden fish" he asked with a frown that was screaming I'M DEFEATED. "No girls don't well some do but I'm not one of them. It seems that you have a lot of experience with girls Sasuke" I teased and started running away. Sasuke quickly stood up and started chasing after me teasing back "Are you jealous Sakura?" "Hell no" I shouted, I could hear Naruto shouting "Go Sakura-Chan you can beat Sasuke-teme". Sasuke was catching up I tried to run faster but couldn't he was too fast then I felt a hand grab my waist I tried to pull his hand off but I failed. I was too caught up trying to shove him off when I tripped over a rock and Sasuke fell with me we giggled together while laying down on the lush grass. I could hear Seth's voice coming from beside Naruto as they came to us.

Seth came running to me then and told me everything about what happened, and how well did Sasuke shoot in a game before they met us. Then Sasuke asked about the game which I won my price when he saw my penguin and he was rather shocked when I told him it was the sniping game because it was a hard game after all.

The night passed quickly like a breeze longing to visit other places with its full speed. We were sitting on a wooden bench when I remembered the probability of our dad arriving sooner than usual. I quickly stood up and grabbed my brothers hand and he jolted at the speed and sudden move "Seth we have to go home now, it's late" I said, "But I want to stay with my new found friends" he pointed at Naruto and Sasuke who were just looking quietly at us while sipping their milkshakes. "You can visit them later, but now we have to go" I tugged on his arm as if to say enough arguing. He sighed and stood up. I confronted the guys and said- well was about when Sasuke beat me to it and uttered "We will walk you home", Seth beamed and started jumping - god he has been charged again. I uttered a thanks and we started moving. We neared our house and we just needed to cross the street, but I had been a burden long enough, so I said "Thanks a lot guys and I will take it from here, we will meet again soon and I had a lot of fun by the way", they both nodded and watched us as we crossed the street.

I watched her go and cross the street, Naruto was smiling so wide that I thought his face will rip in two pieces, he was very happy because he met new friends and so was I, but didn't come and go with a half-killing smile - oh no I was and is and will be and UCHIHA, ah It feels good. Well I threw my thoughts away and stared back at Sakura. I was happy I met her and Seth they, were very nice people but my happy mood did not last as the door to Sakura's house was opened roughly, a big man came out grabbed her forcefully and shoved her inside and then quickly but harshly threw Seth on his shoulders like a sack of rotten potatoes and made his way inside the house with an evil smirk on his face like a lion triumphant after capturing the query.

I could not forget Sakura's terrified expression and what shocked me more was when I saw her mouth move in a way that pronounced dad and that was the last time I, Sasuke Uchiha – it did not feel as good as before – saw Sakura Haruno.

A/N: yup so this was the first chapter of _heart triggering moments, _hope you liked it and any good idea will be added but of course first you have to think – hehe so lame.

I will take any honest comment but for everything there is a restriction and i wish I won't get a review thrown at my face as if it will kill me it won't so don't try – heh.

So this was it, hope you enjoyed.

Good bye and take care…WAIT! I have an idea, at the end of every chappie I would like to post a question and you can answer it, that's if you want, I won't attack you with a chidori and demand an answer, Oh well the question is

If all the Naruto characters were real and all were in love with you which one would you marry or hang out with? (of course the boys will chose a girl and the girls should choose a boy, well unless you are…)

Okay so I would personally choose Sasuke because he is so FINE

And my cousin will choose Sasuke, too well guess why? Because he is so FIINE

There's a difference anyway.

Well take care and good bye…

WAIT- hehe just kidding xoxox


	2. Eaten by Grief

A/N: Peace be upon you folks. I'm here again live on Disney channel-hehe just kidding. Well another chapter of _Heart Triggering Moments_ is updated I hope you like it and enjoy. I'm your one and only humble author so being a good and humble reader YOU are going to leave me some nice reviews and make my day. Well read on and tell me what you think.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Heart Triggering Moments

Chapter two: Eaten by Grief

(Remember the feelings remember the day,

My stone heart was breaking my love ran away)

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

(This moments I knew I would be someone else,

My love turned around and I fell)

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Sakura-chaan wake up"

(Be my bad boy be my man be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend)

"Sakura-Chaan your cell phone is ringing"

A lazy hand stretched out and grabbed the phone. "Who is this?" I muttered lazily but quite rudely. "My my Sakura why this insolence, huh?" commented the speaker a little amused. "Get to the point what do you want? I don't have enough time" I grumbled through my new phone. "As rude as always -sigh- well we are running a very important meeting and as usual you _have _to come after school finishes and no you are not allowed to skip it unless you want some new bruises added to your _flesh_, so bye my _daughter_" Finished my _lovely_ dad but not without putting emphasis on the daughter and quickly hung up so he won't hear my prevailing complaints. I dragged myself to the bathroom with a series of curses bombarded at some lovely father. Even my thoughts were drowned in sarcasm. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and combed my long waist-length pink hair. I wore a black sleeveless tank top that showed my belly with some crimson-colored baggy pants that had black skulls on it and were ripped on the knees. Moreover I wore finger-less gloves that reached my elbow, and I didn't forget to put my round earrings, two pairs on each ear, what shall I say I was rebellious not only in clothes but also in personality. I skidded downstairs to eat breakfast but I couldn't help but think about my crime-full life, I am only seventeen years old and I'm pretty much involved in every single operation in our gang because of my combat skills and unique sniping abilities. I entered the kitchen and saw Naruto slurping some steaming ramen although some would be defined as nine bowls in Naruto's dictionary.

"Morning Sakura-Chan" he greeted cheerfully as always, this is what I love about him although I would never admit it in millions of years. "Morning" I grumbled as I sat down. I grabbed the cornflakes and poured some milk then I started eating it reluctantly-I hate breakfast. "Sakura stop being a pessimist and cheer up, life is nice, stop floating around like a ghost; you've become a killer machine" he became serious as he added "I'm your body-guard and don't try to show me that you are heartless because if it wasn't for you I would've been dead by now, we have a history together, Sakura, in other words I know what is in here" he motioned to my heart. I was on the verge of crying and he noticed but I couldn't show weakness I did not deserve friendliness. "I'm late to school" I said trying to halt the conversation as I grabbed my back pack and headed for the door. I got into my latest Mercedes motorcycle and drove to school.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"…Sakura-Chan -sigh- what am I going to do to bring you back to your old self" I said then shook my head she probably was going to change, I mean everyone does change after grasping the right concept and realizing the real meaning of living.

Rrrrrrrrrrrriiiiing

"Hello Uzumaki Naruto talking" I answered my phone. "Yes sir…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I loved this feeling, the feeling when air hits you across your face. I always felt free; it was the only time I did feel that way. I was three blocks away from school when I spotted some of my gang members hitting a guy in a corner away from a curious eye. I hopped off and headed for the corner; guess I was curious after all. I saw a guy with bowl-cut hair, big round eyes and a spandex outfit being hit and beaten viciously. My gang members were very violent when it came to fighting; they always hit the vital spots and try to torture the harm-less victim. How much I wanted to save this guy from their hands I couldn't, if they knew I helped someone, they would report it to my father, and my father's ever-ready desire for _fun_ is always up. He would torture innocent people in front of my eyes because he knows that it hurts me a lot and he still knows that I have a heart unlike him-but I am not a cheerful person anymore and that's what he hasn't failed to notice.

I was so swamped in thinking that I didn't realize that a guy had joined in fighting. He had medium-length, spiky and black hair with a pair of matching dark eyes that held what looked like profession, seriousness and some emotion I could not figure it out. He was dressed in casual clothes that consisted of baggy black pants and a white t-shirt, very casual but also perfect for fighting. I observed him as he fought my gang members, he punched swiftly, and kicked swiftly all-in-all he was fighting very swiftly, nicely and professionally. He did not seem to be new in the world of fighting. I stared at him in awe as he fought my gang members who were actually very powerful, I did not like to brag, but my father knew how to choose good men. He always chose carefully and tested their loyalty.

The ambiguous guy knocked down all the members as they were laid on the ground whimpering and tasting the un-welcomed pain. He went to the beaten-up guy with a bowl-cut and helped him stand up, he seemed to have asked the guy a question but unfortunately the guy with the bushy eyebrows did not know the answer. He seemed angry but then collected himself and dismissed the ire. No one could ever get information from our gang because even if we got caught, we couldn't divulge any secret or disclose any confidential information, and the reason was because my dad took all the possibilities and threatened to kill their loves, families and children, and he also threatened to inject them and make them lose their minds which he really has done before. But the main reason was because he made them believe that if you are loyal to your master then you enter heaven and you rest in peace. In other words the guy would do no progress in interrogating my loyal gang members. He walked off and raised his hand, a motion that was supposed to mean farewell. As he slowly put his hand down sheer anger struck me like lightning. I saw the tattoo on the upper part of his right arm, the weird circle that goes around itself, he was from the ANBU. He was from the famous and powerful agency that was after the criminals and gangsters…like us. Why is there always somebody against us? I don't want to see any other good fighter dying in the hands of my father. I went to my motorcycle and rode off; I was already late for school and I did not want to make my moody daddy angry.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I got off from my motorcycle, stuffed my hands in my pockets, and then strode off to my class. I kicked the door open and was about to head for my seat when kakashi-sensei interrupted me. "Isn't kicking a door open rather rude my _dear_ student? You have two arms to stretch and two hands to push ya know" he asked annoyed for I interrupted his lesson and was late for thirty-fife minutes. "Well _dear_ kakashi-sensei as you can see my hands are in my pockets and I can't stretch them, as _ya _know my arms are glued to my hands and no I don't think kicking a door open Is rude" I explained rudely and went to my seat beside the window.

My teacher just sighed audibly and continued his lecture. No one ever dared to challenge me because they all knew I was in the cobra gang, the most feared gang but no one knew that I was the leader's daughter-honestly I preferred it to be that way. If you are asking how they knew that I belong to the cobra. Well because I always wore sleeveless shirts so they could see my penetrating tattoo on my arm which consisted of a cobra snake and a blade stabbed in it, it was quite a beautiful design. If it didn't resemble the fact that I belonged to this gang, I would've loved it. My thoughts drifted to the mysterious guy from earlier, I couldn't but admire him, he saved a guy from death although the attackers outnumbered him by much. But he was from ANBU the agency which killed my brother. The filthy agency that murdered my Seth, my only brother, my only source of life and happiness, god burn them all down in hell, god burn them slowly but painfully, god make them suffer, take away their children take away their families and take away their lives. I couldn't take the pain anymore, the pain of seeing their faces it was like the torture was repeating itself again and again. I felt tears rising up, I felt myself choking, but I couldn't show my classmates my sorrow and vulnerability. So I got up from my seat and headed out without excusing myself, my teacher didn't say anything because he was used to it, but nevertheless he sighed audibly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I spent the rest of the periods in our school backyard contemplating things. And mourning on how sad life is and how unfair. I've never had friends, well only once, they were two guys and it was a long time ago. One of them is still my friend, well technically now he is my bodyguard but he knows that I appreciate him and that person is…Naruto. After that day when there was that festival I went home with Seth, Naruto and the other friend I seem to have forgotten everything about him. When my father discovered everything he tortured me, hit me and left me bruised that night, after that he took us to Russia and then he started to train me himself and he trained me hard. After couple of years we fought a strong gang after returning to Japan and Naruto was a member in it, my father took him as hostage after we killed most of them. Because we failed to kill the leader and Naruto had a good relationship with boss.

_ (Flashback) _

_My father pushed Naruto roughly on the floor and started hitting him hard. Naruto was hugging and restraining himself from shouting; I could see him biting his lower lip so hard that it started bleeding. But he didn't utter a word, then I saw my father take out a bladder and started approaching the crouching kid. I couldn't take it anymore; I quickly went in front of Naruto, hid my pain and put on my dead-pan mask._

"_You don't need to kill him father nor you need to torture him like that" I told him rather calmly. "What is this? I see you caring about this guy, huh? You did not forget him did you? You know the consequences Sakura so stand aside" He growled at me. I felt Naruto pushing me lightly as if to tell me I'm okay stop defending me. But no I was stubborn, he was my friend and he will get his share of being defended at. "I did not say don't kill him" I saw Naruto's eyes widening but I still continued "Keep him in the gang we will need him in later fights and he also has valuable information" I felt Naruto relaxing, my father was looking at me and studying me like a predator being In dilemma: eating his query now or later. Then as I expected he smirked at me "My my Sakura intelligence is what you have, I like your idea, I will assign him as your bodyguard so I will be sure of his loyalty" "Thank you for the complement, father" I said as I bowed down and took Naruto with me._

__ (End of Flashback) _ _

I was a coward back then; Naruto and I were only thirteen years old. I never opposed him but now it's different, I voice my opinions and complaints although he doesn't listen most of the time, but I don't care, even though he punishes me a lot he still knows that the cobra needs my existence and they need my intelligence. At least I have my own opinion. I took out my cell phone and checked the time: 2:55 almost time for me to go to the meeting. I stood up, grabbed my backpack for the umpteenth time that day, hopped on my motorcycle, and headed for my destination.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I reluctantly entered the room and immediately felt sheer unease. The room where the meeting was going to be held in was spacious and rectangular with a big circular table in the centre and many chairs surrounding it. It was already filled with my dad's most powerful, trusted and wealthy men. They all stared at me as I paced to my usual seat, the one beside Orochimaru's, my dad's right hand in everything. I sat down on the disgusting chair beside the disgusting freak (Orocrhimaru) and waited for my dad. All the murmurs and whispers died away as my father stepped into the dark lit room with all his dignity trailing after him. He looked at all the attendants with his ever-present calculating gaze then went to his seat which was located on the far end where a boss should be. He sat down, crossed his fingers, rested his chin on it, and began to speak:

"I called you all here for an important reason –pause- a reason which deserves your lives to be at risk for. I want you to take this long-time mission very seriously" he looked at me when he explained that. I mentally smirked; feeling triumphed to be a burden for him and them. "This mission is going to involve the Japanese mafia, and I need my daughter, Sakura, to get their ultimate trust to an extent where they will do everything for her. I want her to get along with them, help them and at the end…betray them." He literally smirked and that evil look appeared in his eyes which meant that he was planning something utterly _bad_. "I will accept nothing but ultimate success, and I if I know or discover that someone has betrayed me then be sure to never see the sunshine and never hear the birds chirping in the morning again". The room was quite then Orochimaru spoke "With all due respect, could you tell us what are we exactly supposed to do? And how are you going to send your daughter alone? Do you trust her enough to send her on that mission to Japan?" asked Orochimaru. "DO YOU DOUBT MY DECISIONS OROCHIMARU?" My dad shouted at him but it sounded more like DO YOU DOUBT MY DECISIONS YOU PIECE OF SHIT? Again I mentally smirked, hell he deserved it. Such boldness should be tortured. Orochimaru shrunk in his seat but nonetheless replied "G-god forbid such thing m-my lord". Pathetic. "I…I did not mean it that way I J-just-". My dad ignored him and fixed his undivided attention to us again. "I already told you that our first priority is to help Sakura gain their trust, and yes I do trust my daughter more than anyone in this room, then she is going to access their system and load thirty-fife trucks of drugs to Japan and there we are going to sell them to other Yakuza." "Why don't we just sell it to the Yakuza that Sakura is going to join" asked some random gangster at the far side of the table. "Well it's simple, just because they don't pay much, but the other gangs don't have much experience in buying drugs so they will just pay the price we are going to put."

"Furthermore, the gang Sakura is going to join is the strongest in Japan and it has the most authority, it even has some governors' on its side" He carefully and clearly explained. Then he tilted his head to my side and looked at me "Sakura, I need you to be very careful because they are cautious people and they don't tolerate treachery at all, so I'm going to send Naruto with you because I trust him to protect you with his unshakeable determination, you won't catch many attention because it's normal for the gang members to have their own bodyguards accompanying them everywhere" I nodded at him because that was what I managed to do, he actually showed care towards me in front of his gang, what was wrong with him? This was not him at all. Before I could finish my thinking he dismissed us all. As I stepped out of the room he called me, I turned around and said "Yes Father" "Your private plane is going to be ready at 7am and I expect you to be ready" Then he approached me, looked at me then to my pure surprise he hugged me, not a normal hug but it was a hug of care, love and the fear to lose the person you are holding, like if you let that person go they will evaporate. That NEVER happens; he never hugs me or smiles a friendly smile when I'm near him. He is always cautious and on alert. "Please be careful my daughter… please" I…I couldn't believe my ears, he was begging me, he was begging me to be careful but how could he, he was the father who always punished me, he was the one who tortured me and who never showed me love, friendliness, nor care. Then as quick the hug came it also vanished. I quickly walked out of the door and went to my motorcycle without glancing back or looking at him, but still I could feel him staring at me until I was out of sight. Although from my shock I failed to notice that devilish smirk on his face.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Why is life so hard? Why does it always pang my heart with sadness, guilt and sorrow? I haven't done anything wrong and yet I have to experience this kind of emotion, always I have to feel the guilt, when actually it is his right to feel all guilty. I throw all kind of insults at him, shout and never respect him. But that's because he was the reason my mom left us, he is the reason why I have to be in a gang, his fault my brother died because he did not take good care of him, his fault that I'm not enjoying my life, and… and… I just don't know why, why do I have to suffer?

A heartbroken girl silently sat down on the grass and cried, slowly being eaten by grief.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A Dark-haired eighteen-year old young man entered a room.

"Sasuke"

"Yes?"

"Prepare yourself, you have a mission, you're disguising as a Japanese gangster and you are going to join the most powerful gang in Japans history"

Nod.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter; I took a lot of time writing it. Maybe I'll put Sakura and Sasuke's meeting in the next chapter because I just can't make it wait. Well I think I'm going to add action to the gender because I'm having really nice fighting ideas right now, so yeah I hope you liked it. Well I just want to make clear that it's not a tragic story as it may sound right now because later on it this story will become more eventful and nicer. The reason I wrote this story because I just want to make it clear for everyone who is reading this fic that life out there is very hard and there is always somebody who is suffering more than us. And I am also writing this fic to list the mistakes people are doing in their daily life so we will be able to prepare better by learning from them and their mistakes. So yeah, hope you like it.

Please review with a decent beg on top-hehe ^_^


End file.
